Violetshine
|pastaffie = Unknown, ThunderClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: |namesl = Violetkit |familyl = Twigkit Lilyheart Leafkit, Honeykit Larkkit |familyt = Sister: Foster Mother: Foster Sisters: Foster Brother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Apprentice's Quest |deadbooks = None}} Violetkit is a tiny, glossy-furred, black-and-white she-kit. History In the A Vision of Shadows ''The Apprentice's Quest :In a shadowy tunnel, Alderpaw thinks that he can see a nest of moss, with something moving in it. He ventures forward and is shocked to discover that there are two kits. One is black-and-white, and the other is dark gray, although their pelt colors are barely visible in the dim light of the tunnel. The kits notice that other cats are around, and start to struggle toward them. :Needlepaw inquires why their mother isn’t their feeding them, and Alderpaw notes that they look very thin. Needlepaw volunteers to go look for their mother, while Alderpaw inspects the kits. He notices that they are just skin and bone, and he calls Needlepaw back to forget about their mother and find the kits some prey. Needlepaw quickly catches the kits some food, and she and Alderpaw chew the prey into small bits so the kits can swallow it. Alderpaw and Needlepaw try to feed the dark gray kit the pulp, only to fail. After a moment they try again, with success.They feed it to the black-and-white kit, and it goes down easily with her than it did with the dark gray kit. Both kits sucked up the morsels quickly, eager to fill their bellies. The kits cuddle up to Alderpaw and Needlepaw with bloated stomachs, warmed with the heat of their bodies. Needlepaw licks the black-and-white kit, as Alderpaw does for the gray kit. Alderpaw and Needlepaw speculate about what could have happened to their mother, and Alderpaw says that he should bring the kits back to the Clans.They decide to name the kits, and they name the black-and-white kit Violetkit because she smells of violets; and they name the gray kit Twigkit because she is as small as a twig. :As they pick up the kits by their scruffs, Needlepaw mentions to Alderpaw that she thinks these kits are what they find in the shadows, referring to the prophecy that the medicine cats received from Firestar. Alderpaw and Needlepaw are on a ridge that leads to the lake. Needlepaw stands beside him, setting Violetkit down next to Twigkit. Alderpaw awkwardly says good-bye to Needlepaw, and asks her to help him set Violetkit onto his back. Needlepaw is shocked, and says that she won't be leaving the kits with Alderpaw. She makes the argument that she helped find them, and that no cat agreed they would go to ThunderClan. Alderpaw can’t believe that she thinks this, and retorts that Sandstorm was the one who told him to go on this quest. Needlepaw snaps back that it was her idea to go into the tunnel, and that he had nothing to do with that. They bicker back and forth about who should keep the kits; however, they come to no solution. :The kits start to mewl, which brings the conversation to a pause. Alderpaw realizes that he cares more for the safety of the kits then which kit goes to which Clan. He sees that Needlepaw feels the same way. Needlepaw comes to the conclusion that the only fair solution is to give one kit to ThunderClan and one kit to ShadowClan. Alderpaw doesn't like it, but the conversation comes to a close as a patrol consisting of Molewhisker, Birchfall, Poppyfrost, and Berrynose appears. Molewhisker and the rest of the patrol is surprised to see that Alderpaw and Needlepaw brought two kits back with them. The patrol asks Alderpaw and Needlepaw who they were, and where they were found. Alderpaw replies that that doesn't matter for now, and what really matters is getting the kits to the ThunderClan camp. Needlepaw starts to argue, but Birchfall agrees with Alderpaw and says that Alderpaw should watch over them because he's a medicine cat. Needlepaw objects and says that they both found them. She says that they are a part of the prophecy. The patrol is surprised, and Birchfall asks Alderpaw if he thinks the same. Alderpaw thinks it's possible, but he's not really sure. The patrol and Needlepaw come to an agreement that the fate of Violetkit and Twigkit will be decided at the Gathering, which is in a few days. :Soon after, Alderpaw visits the nursery. He sees Lilyheart watching over her three kits Leafkit, Larkkit, and Honeykit play fighting. Violetkit and Twigkit are watching them, with their eyes having finally opened. Alderpaw asks them how the kits are, and Violetkit says that they are doing well. Alderpaw notices with relief that she is right: the kits are no longer skin and bone. They had begun to grow plump, and their fur is glossy and shining with health. Twigkit says that it's nice to be with their mother, until Leafkit informs him that Lilyheart is not their mother. He says that they came from far away. Twigkit and Violetkit share confused and hurt glances. Lilyheart comforts them, saying that she will still love them just as much as if she was their real mother. Alderpaw agrees, and the two kits purr contentedly after being reassured. Lilyheart decides to personally raise them with her real kits. Alderpaw is happy, but he realizes that he can't be sure about anything until after the Gathering that night. :Bramblestar meets with Alderpaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Jayfeather about Violetkit and Twigkit. Alderpaw explains how he came across the kits, and mentions that it was Needlepaw's idea to enter the tunnel where the kits were found, adding that she was very gentle with them. Bramblestar asks the medicine cats if they think the two kits are a part of the prophecy. Jayfeather is uncertain, yet Leafpool thinks that it's possible. Squirrelflight asks Alderpaw his opinion, and he isn't sure either. Bramblestar says they shouldn't give the kits up, and Jayfeather responds that it's ridiculous, saying ShadowClan won't let them have both of the kits. :Later that night, the cats of ThunderClan travel to the Gathering at the lake. Violetkit rides on Alderpaw's back, and beside him, Sparkpaw is carrying Twigkit. WindClan cats pass by them, and Violetkit timidly asks about them. Alderpaw responds that they're the cats of WindClan. Sparkpaw explains to the two kits what the Clans are. Twigkit and Violetkit hang on tightly to Alderpaw and Sparkpaw as they reach the tree-bridge and pretty soon cross it. :The four cats finally reach the clearing with the Great Oak, along with the rest of their Clan. Violetkit is amazed at the number of cats as she and Twigkit gaze around with curious eyes. As the Gathering begins, Rowanstar interrupts Mistystar and asks Bramblestar about the kits. Bramblestar does admit that Alderpaw went on a quest, and that he found the two kits just outside of the Clan territories. Rowanstar interjects, saying that actually Alderpaw and Needlepaw found the kits together. Mistystar and Onestar ask for more information about the quest, and Bramblestar gives an account of the quest. He mentions that they could be apart of the prophecy, which causes the cats in the clearing to start giving their own theories. Alderpaw checks on the kits, and notices that they are not troubled by the conversation going on. The Clan leaders continue to bicker about the kits, and Mistystar says that the prophecy was for all four Clans, not just ThunderClan. She says that that's why he doesn't have a right to keep the kits. Bramblestar reluctantly agrees, saying that ShadowClan deserves one kit. Alderpaw looks down at the kits with horror. Violetkit asks him why everyone is angry, as Twigkit asks what is going on. Alderpaw reassures the kits with empty words, saying that the Clan leaders are always arguing. The kits are reassured. Onestar protests that all the Clans should raise the kits, and the other leaders are dumbfounded. Onestar retreats farther back on his branch. :The cats in the clearing look at the two kits, and Twigkit and Violetkit shrink closer together as they crowd around them. Sparkpaw snaps at them to back away. Rowanstar approaches the kits after the Gathering is called to a close. Bramblestar tells him to choose a kit, and Rowanstar picks up Violetkit. Rowanstar promises that Violetkit will be well taken care of in ShadowClan. As he picks her up by his scruff, Violetkit begins to wail loudly. Twigkit attacks Rowanstar's leg, to no avail. Bramblestar snaps at Rowanstar to take her away quickly, as Alderpaw curls his tail protectively around Twigkit. Violetkit twists around, calling out her littermate's name as she is carried out of sight. Kin Members '''Sister:' :Twigkit: Foster Mother: :Lilyheart: Foster Sisters: :Leafkit: :Honeykit: Foster Brother: :Larkkit: Quotes References and Citations de:Violetkitru:Фиалочкаfi:Violetkit Category:Kit Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Females Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Clanless Cats